Misfortune (T.A.N.G. feat Royalphas/Wildpride, Princess Celestia, and Those Shimmers)
“Misfortune” is an original parody song by Phase Awesomeness. Similar to “One in a Million”, it’s a mashup song sung by the Royalphas/Wildpride duo (Simba and Kate), Princess Celestia, unofficial duo Those Shimmers (Everest “Polar” Solar and Dawn Waterfall), and The Awesome New generation trio (Nick Wilde, Reynold “Bearen” Michaels, and Kiara Pridelander). In it, the eight furry friends reflect on the concept of misfortune, imaging situations where everything that could go wrong did. Lyrics Intro: Celestia: Misfortune (Dawn: Uh, huh) Everest: Everyday Kate: You know, misfortune (Uh, huh; uh, huh) Nick: Never goes away (Yeah) Berean: Talking about misfortune (Dawn: Uh, huh) Kiara: All the time Simba: You know, misfortune (Dawn: Uh, huh; uh, huh) I need some peace of mind Verse 1 (Dawn and Everest): Dawn: Last week, ‘twas a party at the pool It wasn’t bad; you said that it was cool Everest: Evening came, and we packed up early Heading home, all alone Dawn: Hours passed; the sun began to set Darkness fell, still hadn’t reached home yet Everest: When suddenly, out of the blue We looked about, and without a doubt… Pre-chorus 1 (Dawn Waterfall): We were in a neighborhood We’d never been in before The unfamiliarity was hard to ignore And that’s when we finally realized That we were hopelessly lost Chorus 1 (Everest and Dawn): (Everest: Tell me…) Everest: Why’d we have to get ourselves So miserably discoordinated (Celestia: Misfortune) Dawn: Because now we’d do most anything To somehow just be relocated (Simba: Misfortune) Back to where we live Everest: While we stand here in darkness and fear Trying to think of a way to get out of here Dawn: Should we let someone know our predicament Or leave it unstated (Kate: Misfortune) (Everest: Probably…) Verse 2 (Simba, Kate, and Celestia): Simba: A month before, we went shopping at the mall This one store failed to impress us at all Kate: It was a mess, not to mention the products Looked totally lame; plus, the cashier had no name Celestia: When suddenly, we spotted a precious jewel Amidst the rubbish—oh, we were royal fools Someone who worked there asked if we liked it We said, “Of course!” and to our remorse… Pre-chorus 2 (Simba and Kate): We brought it to the cashier And we asked him the price He warned us that it’d been stolen But we told him, “That’s nice.” When he racked up the total, though It was only a hundred bucks (Celestia: Turns out, he was an FBI agent…) Chorus 2 (Celestia, Simba, and Kate): (Simba: Tell me…) Kate: Was there any other way For us to not have been arrested (Bearen: Misfortune) Simba: Because if we’d known that this would happen We’d have been more apprehensive (Kiara: Misfortune) But here we sit instead Celestia: While we cry, though we try to stand strong And we pray we don’t stay here our whole lives long All: We should really rail that guy in court But can we hold that against him? (Nick: Misfortune) (Celestia: That I doubt…) Bridge (Nick, Kiara, and Bearen): Nick: And that’s misfortune for you It always strikes us at the worst times Bearen: Sometimes, things feel stacked up against us And we wonder if we’re losing our minds Kiara: All I can stay is that we must be discerning But also know it isn’t all we’ll see Because what doesn’t kill you make you stronger And helps you reach your destiny (Unless you’re us, and here’s what we mean…) Verse 3 (Kiara, Nick, and Bearen): Bearen: A year ago, there was quite the wedding day We got to help, spreading flowers on the way Nick: Of course, the bride, distracted by their beauty Tripped, but didn’t fall; ‘twas a very close call Kiara: Her mother, though, refused to let it go But, as always, who were we to know? The day went on, and so did the festivity To say the least, until the wedding feast Pre-chorus 3 (Nick Wilde): We made a little toast and had our sparkling cider When suddenly, our vision started getting much brighter Then, as we collapsed, the groom said “I think my wife’s mother poisoned you.” Chorus 3 (Nick, Bearen, and Kiara): (Bearen: Tell me…) Nick: Was it really meant for us To suffer for that single blunder (Celestia: Misfortune) Kiara: ‘Cause we’d put the flowers elsewhere If we’d known that we’d be six feet under (Simba: Misfortune) But what’s the point now? Bearen: They were glorious and beautifully bred But that sure didn’t help, because now we’re dead All: Does anyone think about us up there? Now we’re starting to wonder (Kate: Misfortune) (Everest: And here’s the conclusion!) Everest: Finally, we got home after midnight Thankfully, ungrounded (Dawn: What fortune!) Simba: Also, we were just released But how the judgements in the court resounded (Kate: Such fortune) Celestia: We won’t be going to that mall Dawn: Next time, I think we should bring a map Kate: And if something’s just hanging, it’s likely a trap Kiara: Meanwhile, that bride’s mother became roadkill But say nothing about it (Bearen: Dumped fortune) Nick: Karma much? Trivia *This is a parody of the song “Complicated” by Avril Lavigne. It was actually inspired by Weird Al’s parody, “Constipated”. *While not the first time that Everest and Dawn participate in the same song (see “The More You Know” and “You Know What I Mean” for instance), this is the first time they appear as an unofficial duo. *This is also the third time Celestia reappears alongside Simba since “Highlights” and “Airborne” (their singular appearance), and the first time she does so with Kate. *The song is actually by The Awesome New Generation, with the others featuring; ironically, they sing last, and about the most unfortunate event of all. Category:Phase Awesomeness Songs Category:Songs